Invisable Monster
by HolidayForReal
Summary: Based off the book by Chuck Palahnuik, A terrible accident leaves actressmodel Sharpay Evans disfigured. Her fiance is leaving her, with no best friend, and no family, how can Sharpay cope? When she meets Brandy her whole life changes. First Story :]


okay this is my first story here, so no flames please :)

this story is based off the book Invisable Monsters by Chuck Palahnuik (Not sure if i spelt that right)

So pretty much this first chapter its going to be confusing seeing how the rest of the story will be in flashback of this moment.

PLEASE r&r much appriciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invisable Monster, its ideas or characters. I also do not own High School Musical.

Heres the setting; you're in East High, waiting for some big musical. This is the so called scene setting:  
Where everybody is, who's alive, who's dead. This is Gabriella Montez's big thearter moment, her second role in a musical. Gabriella is standing halfway down the grand staircase of East High, naked inside what's left of her wedding dress, still holding her rifle.

Me, im standing at the bottom of the stairs, but only my body is there. My mind is nowhere to be found.

Nobody's dead yet, but it will be soon before all that changes.

You can trace everything about Gabriella Montez's career back to some infomercial about some organic soap. Except for right now her outfit for the scene she is about to do, which consists of a long wedding gown is now burnt down to the skirt wires surronding her hips. And Gabriella's brown hair, her big, teased up, with every shade of brown, blown up with hairspray, is now burned off.

The only other character here is Brandy-Alexander, who's sprawled out on the floor, shotgunned, bleeding to death.

Shot gunning anybody in this room would be equivalant of killing a car, a vacum cleaner, a barbie doll. Probably goes for killing anybody in this world, were all such products.

Brandy-Alexander, the long stemmed latte queen supreme, she is gushing her insides out of the bullet hole.  
The suit she's wearing is a white Chanel knock-off she bought in Seattle. You could not guess how much that suit cost, the mark up is over a billion precent. The single breasted cut is a perfect place for the hole which is pumping out blood.

Then Gabriella starts to cry, standing at the top of the staircase. This is our cue to look at poor hairless, sad, wearing nothing but ashes Gabriella. Then Gabriella drops the rifel. She sits down and starts to cry as if it will solve anything. The rifel falls down the stairs, hits the marble floor and spints out of control. Pointing at me, then Brandy, then at crying Gabriella.

Most of my life so far has been me standing on some stage posing and acting infront of people, with my makeup and clothes done. Then the photographer would tell me what to feel. Him yelling, give me lust darling

Flash

Give me malace

Flash

Give me envy

Flash.

Probably its shock to see my enemy shoot my other enemy. Boom its a win win situation.

It looks like im crying when i put my tissue under my veil, truthully im just using it to breathe through all the smoke.

Fire inches down the sides of the hallway. Me, for added set dressing I started the fire thats burning down the school walls. This school is generations removed from anything original, but arent we all? Just before Gabriella came and shot Brandy-Alexander i poured a gallon of Chanel Number Give and put a musical invitaion that was on fire and boom, i am recycling.

A funny thing is, it doesnt matter how much you love someone you always step back when you see a pool of their blood.

Brandy reaches over to her left and touches the hole of puring blood thats getting all over the marble floor.

"Damn. There is no way Chanel is going to take this suit back."

Gabriella lifts her head, her face has a mess of snot and tears.

She screams, "I hate my life being so boring!"

"Save me a window table in hell," she screams down at Brandy.

All of us here in the middle of the hallway with ashes, fire, and blood, were all fighting for the spotlight. Its always me, me, me, and me. The murderer, the victim, and the witness, each of us think we are the lead role.

That goes for anyone in a fucked up world.

My point is that, if im hoonest, my life is all about me. But my point is useless and the photographer is yelling

Give me empathy

Flash of the strobe

Give me brutal honest

Flash.

The rifle on the floor is still spinning going slower and slower.

"Dont let me die, my hair will flatten." Brandy says as her big hands clutch at me.

"This is not how Brandy-Alexander wanted to die, she was supposed to be a famous actress on broadwy or somthing."

The rifle stops spinning and points at no one.

Brandy screams, "SHUT UP!" at Gabriella's sobbing.

"You shut up!" Gabriella screams at Brandy.

You can here the fire sirens screaming all over the halls of East High.

"This is your last chance." Brandy says, "Do you really love me?"

Its when people ask questions like these when you lose your spotlight.

"tell me, do you?"

I take her hand as a nice gesture but get freaked out by the pool of blood.

"If you cant tell me you love me, then tell me my life."

"A girl cant die without her life flashing before her eyes."

Gabriella runs out of the East High doors to view an audience and fire trucks.

So this will be all about Brandy, with an apperence by me, Gabriella, and the AIDS virus.

Brandy, Brandy, Brandy. Poor sad Brandy bleeding to death.

"Please tell me my life."

So here I lay, eating smoke just to view the day Brandy-Alexander suffers.

Give me attention

Flash

Give me aduration

Flash

Give me a break

Flash.

im sorry if i have any spelling mistakes

i'll get better 3

i dont have spell/grammer check on my computer so sorry.


End file.
